


Good Afternoon Prime Minister.

by Tara_Loves_The_Snow



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara_Loves_The_Snow/pseuds/Tara_Loves_The_Snow
Summary: Time travel provides John with an opportunity, with an obligation that he can't overlook.John Constantine.Time Travel.The early 1980's.Sending demons back to hell.
Relationships: John Constantine/Desmond
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write this.
> 
> HOPEFULLY there might be artwork to go along with it.
> 
> Screw messing up history John WOULD do this.

"Good afternoon Prime Minister." 

With the bright orange sizzle and sparks that scorched blisters into his hands John Constantine summoned archane magic as he had time and time again. This time though, this time it was personal, it was national too and the Legends wouldn't understand but Malus was gone, Neron was gone, DEZ was gone but there was still time travel. Time travel travel sitting right in front of him and maybe there were limits to playing with history but there was still one more demon to send baçk to hell.

DOWNING STREET JULY 1981.

"GOOD AFTERNOON PRIME MINISTER."


	2. Chapter 2

<https://taralovesthesnow.tumblr.com/post/613587220743454720/good-afternoon-prime>


End file.
